The purpose of this study is twofold: (1) to estimate the incidence of minor head injury (MHI) in battered women, and (2) to examine the effects of MHI on battered women's cognitive and psychosocial functioning. Battered women exhibit a variety of problems including cognitive disturbances such as memory, attention, and concentration problems. These problems are also commonly seen in individuals who have sustained MHIs. Although researchers in the domestic violence field have anecdotally suggested that MHIs play a role in the problems experienced by battered women, no one has systematically examined this hypothesis. This study will test this hypothesis by using neuropsychological methods to assess battered women. Responses on neuropsychological, psychological, and abuse severity measures will serve to gauge cognitive and other possible effects of MHIs on battered women's functioning. The importance of this research lies in its potential to increase the effectiveness of treatment, legal services, and social services provided for victims of violence.